You and I Walk a Fragile Line
by snarkysweetness
Summary: "Don't worry, he fell in love with you once, he'll do it again," Skye had told her days after he'd woken from his coma with amnesia. That hadn't been her priority but now she wondered if Skye was right because the way Fitz was looking at her now had her stomach in knots.


**Title: **You and I Walk a Fragile Line  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Fitzsimmons with Skye  
**Summary:** "Don't worry, he fell in love with you once, he'll do it again," Skye had told her days after he'd woken from his coma with amnesia. That hadn't been her priority but now she wondered if Skye was right because the way Fitz was looking at her now had her stomach in knots.  
**Warnings:** You'll probably cry.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **[grins maniacally] I'm not even remotely sorry.

Jemma could feel his eyes on her as she stared up at the sky. She tried to resist the urge to glance over at him but she couldn't help herself. The Perseids came around every year but the sight of her best friend alive was a miraculous sight to behold, one she would never take for granted again.

Of course, he was more than just her best friend, not that it mattered. He barely remembered her. They'd been forced to start over and as painful as it was she endured it, for him.

"Don't worry, he fell in love with you once, he'll do it again," Skye had told her days after he'd woken from his coma with amnesia. That hadn't been her priority but now she wondered if Skye was right because the way Fitz was looking at her now had her stomach in knots.

The old Fitz would never be this bold but the new Fitz?

Jemma glanced away with a blush and pretended to search the sky for the meteor shower. It didn't work; a moment later she was staring at him again while he watched her with an adoring smile. She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously before reaching down to toy with a loose thread on their blanket.

They didn't have a telescope but the night was clear and the base was hidden out of the way so Coulson had allowed them to trek into a clearing to stargaze. Fitz needed to be out of that place, to get some fresh air, and she'd hoped a familiar activity would help jog his memory some.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said as she glanced back up at the sky to find the shower in full swing.

As she watched the shower not once did his eyes leave her.

"They're nowhere near as beautiful as you are, Jemma," Fitz whispered after a moment.

Jemma felt heat rise to her cheeks again. Fitz slid his hand across the blanket and took hers gently. She glanced away from the sky to meet his eyes. There was something there, something familiar, and she wondered if her plan had worked.

"What did you remember, Fitz?"

"You were important to me."

She smiled gently. "Yes, I was, Fitz. Remember, I told you, we're best-"

"No, you were more than that."

Her heart stopped for a moment. _No_. Of all the things she wanted him to remember that wasn't one of them. She didn't want him to remember the pain of nearly dying, wasn't it bad enough he'd suffered because she hadn't been able to let him go? He didn't need to relieve his near-death, not until he'd remembered some of his happier memories.

"I still feel it, Jemma," he whispered and she froze.

"Fitz," she croaked, unable to breath.

He drew small circles in her palm with his thumb as he gave her meek smile. "Everyone's been amazing but you…Jemma you've been beside me the whole damn time, taking care of me and…" he brought their hands to his chest and held them over where his heart was. "I love you, Jemma, and I think I've always loved you."

Tears filled her eyes as she reached up to cup his cheek. "Oh Fitz, you finally got it right," she murmured as they both leaned in at the same time. A moment later their lips met for the first time and Jemma forgot all about the cosmic event happening above them.

Everything around them lay in shambles but for the first time in months Jemma believed everything would be okay in the end.


End file.
